


All You Have To Do Is Ask

by werewolfsaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec getting off on Magnus' attention, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Going Slow, I Don't Even Know, Izzy is an awesome sister, M/M, So many emotions, Sort Of, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Alec's head thudded against the back of the couch, a groan rumbling out of his throat as Magnus attacked the sensitive skin there, licking, nipping, sucking at the paleness until the Shadowhunter thought he might faint.





	All You Have To Do Is Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aries1972Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/gifts), [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts).



> Me again!  
> Hello hello, you lovely folks. So, you seemed to enjoy my first offering to the Malec gods so I have returned with another. This was a prompt requested by my darling aries1972Sterek and how could I say no?  
> If you have any prompts please do let me know, in the comments here, on Instagram @werewolfsazstories or on Tumblr @werewolfsaz.  
> Anywho, enough shameless self-promotion, on with the delicious smut!  
> Enjoy!!!

Alec's head thudded against the back of the couch, a groan rumbling out of his throat as Magnus attacked the sensitive skin there, licking, nipping, sucking at the paleness until the Shadowhunter thought he might faint. His hands were holding the warlock's hips so tightly he knew there would be perfect, Alec Lightwood handprint, bruises on the smooth skin there. He shivered as Magnus traced his tongue over the deflect rune, moaning loudly. Magnus knew how sensitive that one was, knew how it drove Alec wild to feel his wicked mouth lavish attention on it. To be fair, he felt that way every time Magnus paid attention to any part of him. A simple brush of painted, ring decked fingers through Alec's messy black hair, was enough to make the archer want to climb into the warlock's lap and stay there forever. That's how they'd ended up here, Magnus straddling Alec's lap, learning every millimetre of his throat, instead of out to dinner as they had originally planned. 

Alec had come to Magnus' apartment from the Institute, tugging nervously at the clothes Izzy had thrust at him with a smile.  
"Big brother, I love you but you are making me look bad," she huffed fondly. Alec had frowned, confused and a little hurt until she waved a hand at him. "I mean, you're my brother and Magnus' boyfriend. The least you could do is wear something a bit nicer than jeans that used to be black and are now the colour of smog and a shirt so stretched out of shape I'm not even sure it is a shirt anymore."  
"Magnus doesn't care..." he had murmured, cut off again by his impossible sister.  
"That's because he loves you and loves your baggy, scruffy clothes." Izzy's eyes softened, hands coming up to cup her brother's face. "I'm trying to help you out here, bro. I did a little shopping today and I picked up some things that might take Magnus' breath away."

That had peaked the archer's interest and he'd grabbed the bag, pulling out a dark green shirt that was a little too tight for his liking and a pair of black jeans that were so tight he thought he'd need Izzy's help to get them on. When he returned to his sister, tugging at the shirt and hitching the jeans to a more comfortable position, she had slapped his hands away, beaming.  
"Dayum," she giggled. "Magnus is going to think he's gone to heaven."  
"Shut up," Alec grumbled, flushing hotly.  
"One day we're gonna have to talk about what sex with Magnus is like," Izzy said casually, reaching up to style her tomato faced brother's hair. " I mean, you can just tell he's built. How did that go, the first time you bottomed I mean?"

Alec gulped, face so red he was starting to feel light headed. He felt his sister's eyes on him, saw the little light of realisation blink on in her big eyes, red lips dropping open in a perfect 'o' of shock.  
"No!" she gasped. "You haven't....Why not?"  
"I..." Alec stuttered, closing his eyes in the hope he'd just disappear and escape this conversation. At the same time, however, it felt kind of good to say it out loud at last. "I want to but... Magnus is so careful, so worried about pushing me to do something I might not be ready for.... It's never come up."  
"Alec," Izzy sighed, shaking her head. "Magnus is fantastic, seriously, I'm so happy you two are together it's unreal. But he's not a mind-reader, you have to communicate with him. You have to ask for the things you want, big brother. Use your words."

That little pep talk had followed the archer all the way to Magnus' apartment, the sense of it ringing in his ears. When Magnus had opened the door in a silk, ruby red shirt that clung and billowed in equal measure, and silvery grey trousers that hugged his long legs and deliciously pert ass, Alec had been ready to just ask him to take him to bed. But Magnus' eyes had dragged over Alec, going huge as they took in the Shadowhunter's lean, powerful body clad so perfectly and all plans for the evening had been instantly forgotten.

Now they were tangled together on the sofa, Magnus pinning him down, rubbing their straining cocks together through too many layers of clothing, kissing hungrily, hands moving as if they couldn't get enough.  
"Alexander," the warlock breathed against his lips, panting softly. "I want to ride you right here."  
Normally Alec would have leapt at that offer but, buoyed up by the lust, the devotion in Magnus' blazing eyes, he shook his head. The warlock drew back, an instant look of concern and trepidation on his face. Alec slid his hands into Magnus' hair, bringing him back in for a gentle, reassuring kiss.  
"I want to..." he stopped, swallowing passed his racing pulse, staring hard at Magnus.  
"Anything, my darling, just ask."  
"I want you to show me what it's like to bottom."

Magnus' drew back as if Alec had thrown a punch, studying his Shadowhunter's face carefully for a long minute, long enough for Alec to feel weird and squirmy.  
"Are you sure, love? I don't want you to feel pressured, to feel we have to..."  
"I've wanted to for a while now. I just...I didn't know how to ask...when to ask. Please, Magnus, make love to me?"  
The warlock's eyes flashed yellow/green as his control wavered, causing a wave of pure lust to pulse through Alec like lightning.  
"Oh, my Alexander, another surprise. Of course, my love, my darling, of course, I will."  
Standing quickly, Magnus drew Alec to his feet, instantly latching their lips back together, hands roaming over his perfect chest and stomach, walking him back towards the bedroom.

They had made this trip, in much this same state, a few times already, giggling, eager, skin hungry. This time felt a little different, a little more nerve-wracking. Alec knew what to expect, he'd had sex with Magnus for crying out loud, but he had never been on the receiving end so to speak. His worries eased slightly as Magnus kissed him, touched him, yanked at his clothes, almost frantic in a way he never was with Alec normally. It suddenly struck the younger man that Magnus might have been wanting this just as badly but hadn't wanted to ask for fear of distressing or pressuring Alec. A surge of pure affection swirled through him, chased by lust and a feeling of heady power. He could make the High Warlock of Brooklyn paw at him like a horny teenager!

Using all his Shadowhunter grace, Alec stripped out of his clothes, gently pushing Magnus down onto the bed as he did. The hot trails of Magnus' cat eyes over his skin made the archer shiver, blushing brightly, even as he crawled up the bed to crush their lips together again. They both moaned softly as their bodies brushed together, hungry for more, hands roaming over hot, sweaty skin.  
"How..." Magnus panted, slitted pupils blown so huge his eyes were black. "How would you like to do this, my darling?"  
"I want to ride you," Alec blurted, eyes lowered. "I've heard it can help with any discomfort."

Magnus' gentle hands brushed along the strong line of his back, wrapping around the nape of his neck so he could kiss him soundly.  
"We will go as slow as you need, love. I wouldn't hurt you for anything."  
And that's exactly what they did. Magnus got Alec to stay braced on hands and knees on the bed while the warlock slithered lower, kissing molten trails down the archer's heaving chest and quivering abs. Once he got to where he wanted to be, Magnus snapped his fingers, a bottle of lube appearing in his hand instantly. He tipped his head back to gaze up at Alec's upside down face, winking cheekily. Then he swallowed Alec's bobbing cock in one smooth motion, bracing the archer when his arms gave out slightly, the pleasurable shock unlocking his joints.

As the warlock worked his talented mouth around Alec's cock, he snapped his rings away, opened the lube and slicked his long fingers thoroughly. They spent a long time like that, Magnus teasing his lover with barely there brushes of lips and tongue to the aching, blood hot weight between his legs. His fingers circled and teased his entrance, dipping in, deeper each time, stretching a little more, then fluttering away until Alec felt like crying. Once one finger was sliding in smoothly, Magnus' mouth now leaving a pattern of kisses and sucking bites to Alec's thighs, they repeated the process with two fingers. It felt like decades until Magnus was thrusting three fingers into Alec easily, neither of them bothered by the loud, obscene sound of lube.

"Please...Magnus...Oh fuck, please..." Alec groaned, muscles in his arms and thighs trembling as he fought to hold himself up. Scooting backwards, red, swollen lips dragging a path back up Alec's body, Magnus caught his lips, kissing him deeply, leaving them both gasping for breath. Wriggling to get ina better position, Magnus locked eyes with his lover, searching again.  
"You are beautifully slick and open for me, love. I have even lubed myself. The rest is up to you. If you've changed your mind..."  
Alec swooped down as he shuffled his knees to either side of Magnus' hips, cutting off the warlock's words with a deep kiss.  
"I haven't," he murmured, pushing his hips back and down, groaning at the feel of the blunt press of Magnus' dick against his entrance. They kept it slow as the fat mushroom head slipped in, Alec frowning at the slight burn but quickly adjusting. Magnus inched in, Alec sinking down slowly, gasping as his body got used to the strangeness. 

Soon, he was sat on Magnus' lap, breathing shallowly to give himself a few moments. It was odd but not uncomfortable and certainly not all that exciting. The Shadowhunter was a little disappointment, wondering why Magnus always acted as if he was in the throes of ecstasy whenever they had sex. Had the warlock just been humouring him?  
"Alexander?" Magnus' voice was strained, a tight expression on his face as he watched his lover. "Can I move now?"  
"Yes, of course," the archer nodded, moving up on his knees a little as Magnus drew out. Then he thrust back in and Alec forgot all previous thought. 

The hot drag, the stretch, the way Magnus felt inside him... It all crashed together to make Alec moan wantonly, thrusting down to meet Magnus' hips. Alec lost his balance slightly, dropping forward to catch himself on his hands, crying out as Magnus' thrusting cock pressed something that made coloured lights explode behind his eyes.  
"Darling?" Magnus asked, concerned, stilling.  
"Don't stop!" Alec cried, moving on the still hardness inside him. "Whatever you just did, do it again."  
Magnus grinned, brushing a sweet, soothing kiss to Alec's arm, gripping his hips so he could thrust up hard and fast.

Alec's brain short-circuited, lost in the drag slide of Magnus inside him, the blinding pleasure that roared through him every time he brushed that sensitive area. Pushing himself back up onto his knees, crying out again as the angle changed, pressing Magnus' cock hard against that delicious hot spot, Alec reached down to drag his hand along his own dick fast. He startled as Magnus gripped his fist, helping move his fist over the throbbing, aching length.  
"Oh Alexander, my beautiful angel..." Magnus gasped. "So perfect, gorgeous boy. I love you so much."  
"Ma... Magnus.." Alec stuttered, caught in the dual thrusts, almost overwhelmed by all the sensations. "I love you... Oh fuck, yes!"  
Alec cried out again, a wordless noise of pure pleasure, as he came all over their joined hands, white streaks painting Magnus' caramel skin. The warlock cried out too as Alec's body clamped down on him, shivering around his thrusting cock, white-hot pleasure bursting from him.

When they came back to each other, the white noise of their orgasms fading enough to allow semi-decent thought, Alec had collapsed next to Magnus, arms and legs everywhere, sticky and breathing hard and sated.  
"That was..." the archer panted, unable to find the words.  
"You were incredible, love," Magnus breathed, pressing gentle kisses to his lover's face. "If you ever have any more suggestions like that, please feel free to share them."  
"Anything for you," Alec grinned back, snuggling closer.


End file.
